


Golden

by adenineTransfixion



Series: Old Hetalia Works [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Melancholy, Sunflowers, This is up to interpretation ship wise, War, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenineTransfixion/pseuds/adenineTransfixion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden flowers on a golden day, far away from anything cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

I could be happy here, in a place like this, he thought. Feeling the sun on his skin—there was no need for long coats and scarves in a place like this. The breeze was gentle; carrying the scents of sun warmed vegetables and kissed sunflowers. The sunflowers were tall, flourishing, with broad leaves, sturdy elegant stems, and broad smiling golden blossoms. 

Sunflowers didn’t grow in the area of Russia where he lived. They were difficult to find in the cold, but ever since he had seen a painting of one in a book from the library. Now every time he saw one it brought him happiness. Then in an unexpected turn of luck he had found this place. This heaven—the domain of some green thumbed garden angel.

Ivan’s mind wandered to considering this. They must be an angel. The person who created this place must have warm hands—cold hands like his could never create such beauty. The person who created this place must be a giver of easy, true smiles and easy true laughter. Someone who could gently coax the plants to grow, stretching up into the sunny air, someone who could love even him. Only someone like that could have painted such contrast of vivid blue and happily bobbing sunflowers.

He admired it, from his position sprawled among the roots, his long coat unbuttoned and his nearly ever-present scarf unwound and folded neatly beside him, baring the scars that ringed his neck. He could be happy here, content in this long sought warmth. Among the sunny shadows, broad sun kissed faces of happy, loved sunflowers and the cheering applause of rustling leaves.

After a time that may have been an hour or that may have been a moment he opened his grayish purple eyes and stared up at the contrast of shimmering yellow and vibrant robins egg blue. He sighed and smiled lightly, dreamily staring at the sky. Da. this was much better than blood and gore. Ice and snow.   
This was like a dream. 

And as soon as it crossed his mind he woke, staring at the gray ceiling of the army bunker he lay in. He sighed sadly and hitched his gun closer to his side under the blankets, checking under his pillow for the handgun that lay there and down the side of the threadbare mattress for his pipe with a practiced sweep and a wary glance around the room. There was no time for peace in war.

Only dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh poor Russia. *hugs*


End file.
